The Christmas Aliens (2003 Episode)
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''The Christmas Aliens' ("Die Weihnachtsaliens") ist die 65. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 13. Folge der dritten Staffel. Introtext Michelangelo: Es war die Nacht vor Heil'gabend, als durch die ganze Stadt Turtle Santa wie wild fuhr, um die Kinder nicht zu enttäuschen. Anstatt eines Schlittens ein Laster voller Spielzeug, dazu bestimmt, ein Geschenk zu sein für gute Jungen und Mädchen. Aber böse Diebe wollten die Sachen stehlen, ganz egal, was es brauchte. Armer, armer Turtle Santa, alle Hoffnung war dahin! [Originaltext] Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the town Turtle Santa drove like crazy to not let the kids down. Instead of a sleigh, a truck full of toys Destined to be the presents of good girls and boys. But evil thieves wanted to steal the toys at all cost. Poor, poor Turtle Santa, all hope was lost! Handlung thumb|200px|Feststimmung im VersteckAn Heiligabend bereiten die Turtles und Splinter ihr Versteck auf eine Weihnachtsfeier mit ihren engsten Freunden vor. Als Erste kommen April und Casey mit dem Weihnachtsbaum (an welchem Casey ganz allein recht schwer zu schleppen hat). Als der Weihnachtstisch gedeckt wird, treffen auch Angel, der Professor mit zwei seiner obdachlosen Freunde und der Silver Sentry ein, und zu guter Letzt erscheinen auch der Ultimative Daimyo, Usagi und Gennosuke durch ein magisches Portal, um an der Feier teilzunehmen. thumb|left|200px|April hinterlässt einen tiefen EindruckDie Truppe vertreibt sich die Zeit bis zum Essen mit allen möglichen Beschäftigungen. Splinter benutzt den Erinnerungsspeicher, dem ihm die Utroms geschenkt haben, um mit seinem verstorbenen Meister Yoshi einen kurzen weihnachtlichen Moment zu verbringen; Casey versucht April mit einem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig (den Raphael und Angel eigens in die günstigste Position zu bringen versuchen) auf den Aspekt der Liebe im Fest einzustimmen - ein Versuch, den April mit einem Mistelzweig-Streich gegen Caseys gespitzte Lippen quittiert -; dann fordert Silver Sentry zuerst Casey, dann Casey und Raphael zusammen, und schließlich April zum Armdrücken heraus, das April unter Bestechung des Sentry für sich entscheidet. Nach und nach aber beginnen die Feiernden sich zu langweilen, denn jemand ist extrem überfällig; und alle beginnen sich zu fragen: Wo steckt eigentlich Michelangelo? thumb|200px|Ein kleiner neuer FreundMichelangelo vergnügt sich währenddessen im verschneiten Central Park mit einem geborgten Schlitten und der Erschaffung von Schnee-Turtlen, als er einem kleinen Kätzchen begegnet, das einsam und frierend im Park herumirrt. Er nimmt das Kätzchen mit sich, als er nach Hause zurückkehrt, und nennt es liebevoll "Klunk". Zwischendurch macht er kurz am Schaufenster eines Spielzeugladens Halt, wo er den für ihn unerreichbaren Auslagen hinterherschmachtet, als er laute Stimmen aus der Gasse neben dem Geschäft vernimmt. Eine Gruppe der Purple Dragons ist gerade drauf und dran, einen ganzen Laster voll mit Little Orphan Aliens-Puppen, dem Hauptrenner der Weihnachtssaison, zu stehlen, der als Spende für ein Waisenhaus gedacht ist. thumb|left|200px|Mikey nimmt das Ruder in die HandKurzentschlossen greift Michelangelo die Diebe an, muss sich aber unter Waffenfeuer zurückziehen, und die Dragons nutzen die Gelegenheit, um mit dem Laster abzuhauen. Doch die offenen Ladeflächentüren und ein heraushängendes Kabel ermöglichen es Michelangelo, sich an den Laster zu hängen. Als die Dragons ihn bemerken, versuchen sie ihn abzuschütteln; zuerst mit wilden Manövern, dann, indem sie den Laster stoppen und Michelangelo unter Feuer nehmen. Michelangelo schafft es aber, alle drei Übeltäter aus dem Lastwagen zu werfen und selbst das Steuer zu übernehmen. Einer der Gangster ruft zwischendurch jedoch nach Unterstützung, die auch bald eintrifft; und zu allem Überfluss beginnt die inzwischen alarmierte Polizei den Retter für einen der Täter zu halten! thumb|200px|Eine Zeit des SchenkensMit nunmehr zwei Gruppen im Nacken, die ihn mit Panzerfäusten und Straßensperren zum Anhalten zwingen wollen, gelingt es Michelangelo gerade noch so, den Laster und die wertvolle Ladung in Sicherheit zu bringen und zum Versteck zurückzukehren, bevor das Fest ohne ihn anfangen kann. Er stellt seiner Familie Klunk vor und dämpft ihre angewachsene schlechte Laune mit dem Vorschlag, anderen, denen es nicht so gut geht wie ihnen, auch ein wenig Freude zu bereiten, und die beste Möglichkeit, die ihm dazu einfällt, ist die Little Orphan Aliens persönlich bei den Waisenkindern vorbeizubringen. Und so feiert die ganze Gesellschaft (die Nichtmenschen unter ihnen natürlich in entsprechenden Verkleidungen, und mit einem Kuss von April für Casey unter dem Mistelzweig) das Fest zusammen mit den Kindern im Waisenhaus. Zitate *'Michelangelo': Hey, ich habe einen Schnee-Turtle gemacht! Vielleicht habe ich einen neuen Trend angefangen! *[Casey und Raphael treffen mit Angel, dem Professor und Silver Sentry ein] Casey: Tut mir leid wegen der Augenbinden, Leute. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und all das Drum und Dran. Silver Sentry: [leise zu Raphael] Du weißt doch, dass ich mit meinem Röntgenblick durch diese Binde sehen kann, nicht wahr? Raphael: Spiel einfach mit, okay? Es ist für Meister Splinter. Er ist ein bißchen empfindlich darin, andere Leute wissen zu lassen, wo wir wohnen. *'Obdachloser 1': Mann, diese Typen tragen ihre Schildkrötenkostüme auch zu Weihnachten. Obdachloser 2: Äähm ... Yup. *'Purple Dragon 1': Tu doch etwas!! Two-Ton: Bring mich näher ran. Ich schieß ihm die Reifen platt. [Michelangelo bremt den Laster ab] Two-Ton: Nicht so ''nah ran! - NICHT ''SO NAH RAN!! *thumb|200px|Schmerzhafte LiebesgefühleCasey: Yo, was hat man denn hier? Misteln! Sollten wir uns da nicht küssen oder so? April: Das ist nicht genug Mistel, um dich küssen zu wollen. Ich glaube, du bräuchtest einen ganzen Baum. [Die beiden beginnen, Geschirr am Tisch zu verteilen, und Casey schaut wieder nach oben] Casey: Wo-ho! Sieh mal da! Noch mehr Misteln. [macht die Lippen spitz, doch April schiebt sich mit einem angeekelten Gesicht an ihm vorbei] Casey: Hey, April! Warte mal! [Casey folgt April - ebenso wie der Mistelzweig, der an einem Seil befestigt über ihren Köpfen entlang zieht] Casey: Mehr Misteln! Da gibt's kein Entkommen! Du musst mich küssen! [April bewegt sich misstrauisch herum, und der Mistelzweig folgt ihr] Casey: Sieh doch! Es folgt uns! Es ist ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen von oben. April: [reißt den Zweig ab] Ganz recht! [Die Kamera schwenkt am Seil entlang zu einem Mast, auf dem Raphael und Angel mit der Schnur in der Hand sitzen und sie verlegen angrinsen] Raphael: Hi, April! Was hast du denn da? Misteln? [kichert] April: [ärgerlich] Jones, hast du sie dazu überredet? Casey: Nein, niemals! ... Äh, vielleicht doch. April: [überlegt kurz] Okay. Spitz die Lippen. [Casey tut es, und April verpasst ihm eine mit dem Mistelzweig] Angel: Ooh, das muss wehtun! Raphael: Yo. Genau in den Kuss hinein. *'Usagi': Kurisumasu wo medato, Leonardo-san. Ich habe etwas für dich. [präsentiert sein Geschenk] Leonardo: Ein Schwert! Abgefahren! - Ich habe auch etwas für dich. [präsentiert sein Geschenk] Usagi: Ein Schwert! Was für ein wundervolles Geschenk! *thumb|200px|Michelangelos Opposition[April und Silver Sentry nach dem Armdrücken in der Küche] April: Vielen Dank. Ich glaube, sie haben's geschluckt. Silver Sentry: War mir ein Vergnügen! April: Und, wie versprochen, Ihre Belohnung. Silver Sentry: Eigentlich war der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern Belohnung genug. April: Okay. Dann werde ich den Jungs eben drei Dutzend meiner berühmten Doppelschokoladenkekse überlassen. Silver Sentry: [hastig] Nein, nein, so hab ich's nicht gemeint! Ich nehme sie! Ich liebe Kekse. [bedient sich ausgiebig] *'Michelangelo': Leute, es ist Heiligabend! Das ist die Zeit, an diejenigen zu denken, die weniger Glück haben als wir! Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es nicht die Zeit, um überhaupt an uns selbst zu denken. Und ich hab genau das Ticket dafür! *'Splinter': Ah, meine Söhne, ich glaube, Michelangelo hat recht. Dies ist wirklich die Zeit, um an andere zu denken. Eine Zeit des Schenkens. Michelangelo: [zum Fernsehpublikum] FRÖHLICHE FEIERTAGE, LEUTE! Trivia * thumb|200px|"Kleiner Haarschnitt gefällig?"Diese Episode basiert auf dem [[The Christmas Aliens|gleichnamigen TMNT Mirage Comic-Titel]] von 1985. *Der Name "Little Orphan Aliens" ist eine Anspielung an das berühmte Gedicht "Little Orphan Annie" von James Whitcomb Riley und der darauf basierenden Comicstripreihe von Harold Gray. *Die Szene, wo Raphael mit zwei Schmetterlingsschwertern den Weihnachtsbaum festmäßig zurechtstutzt, und dessen Ausspruch "Ich hätte Barbier werden sollen" kam in den Mirage Comics ursprünglich in der Geschichte "What Goes Around... Comes Around!" vor, die in der 2003 Serie in die Folge "Shredders Rache - Teil 1" eingearbeitet wurde. In anderen Medien *Die Familienfeier im Versteck der Turtles ist eine mögliche Inspiration für das IDW-Comic ''TMNT'' #65. In ''TMNT'' #89 tritt Splinter ebenfalls im Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm auf. Vorkommende Charaktere en:The Christmas Aliens (2003 episode) Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003) Kategorie:Crossovers (Zeichentrickserien)